Natsu x Reader One shot
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: I have nothing to say, but... WARNING: suggestive themes


It was a calm day in the Fairy Tail guild, until…

"But I need to!" a loud whine was heard from the infirmary.

"Then you should have been more careful, Natsu!" a (h/c) haired girl, aka (f/n), Natsu's girlfriend, snapped.

"I've been resting for 2 days already, (n/n)-chan! If I keep doing nothing, I'll get crazy…" the boy whimpered.

"I'm the medic here, if I say you need to rest is because you do! Can't you think of anything besides eating and fighting? Honestly!" the girl shot. At this little outburst, a devious smirk made its way to the dragonslayer's lips.

"Now that I think about it… It's Spring already, right?" the pink head wondered, knowing fully well what the answer was, but trying to give the (e/c) eyed girl a hint about what his thoughts were.

"Yeah! Why?" she asked, puzzled with the sudden topic change.

"Why?" he echoed. "Don't you know what that means?" he asked while approaching his girlfriend, he took her hands in his own, nuzzling his nose on her cheek.

"I don't get what you're implying, Natsu!" she said, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment at his unusually extreme loving actions.

"what I'm trying to say is that I know just the way to show you I'm well enough to go on a mission…" he purred into her ear, having taken (f/n) in a tight embrace just seconds before and causing her blush to darken further.

"N-Natsu!" she squeaked as he lowered his mouth to her neck in search of her soft spot.

"What?" he growled, annoyed at the interruption.

"What's gotten into you?" she squealed yet again, seeing the fiery menacing look on his dark eyes.

He smirked mischieviously, and she bit her lower lip as her body started to tremble.

"Spring mating season! You m'mate!" he muttered, before voraciously attack her neck again. Realization hit the girl as she moaned at her boyfriend's skillful mouth.

Spring is when animals mate!

Dragons are animals!

Dragons mate during Spring!

Natsu is part dragon!

Natsu has the instinct to mate during Spring!

Like dragons, Natsu has a mate for life!

(F/n), being his mate…

Her trail of thoughts is interrupted by Natsu pushing her down onto one of the matresses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is all up to you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(F/n) woke, still being held by his boyfriend, who was already awake and proudly smiling down at her.

"So~?" he chanted, sounding strangely like Happy.

"Fine!" she huffed, Natsu jolted at the simple word. "But…" (F/n) started, causing the boy to gulp.

"You can't go on your own, and I **forbide **you to go on **any**, even if just slightly, dangerous mission! Do you get that, dragon-boy?" she stated with a glare.

"Hai, (n/n)-chan!" he beamed happily.

- Later -

(F/n) sat on the same table as her friends, still tired from what had happened earlier that day. Natsu had actually gone on a mission, accompanied by happy, Gray and Gajeel. (F/n) was now sitting with the girls, being: Cana, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and Mirajane. She flopped on a seat between Cana and Wendy and let her head fall on the table.

"The heck happened to you, (f/n)?" Cana asked, not used at her friend being so silent. Said girl lifted her head just enough to send Cana a questioning look.

"You're normally loud and obnoxious, like Natsu!" Erza stated, lifting an eyebrow as the (h/c) haired girl ever-so-tired-and-slowly turned her gaze to Erza's and Lucy's general direction.

"Yeah, you look like you've been through hell and back." Lucy pointed out, supporting the red head's observation.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

"Did you know it's dragons mating season?" (F/n) managed to say, before letting her head fall on the table again, fainting from all the exhaustion.

Everyone, and I mean **everyone** (the girls on the table and everyone else in the room), choked in the food, drink, or even the air they were breathing.

"Did she just say…" Laxus started, still in shock, just to be interrupted by a **really**loud shout.

"(N/n)-chan, I'm here! And just fine, see?" of course, it was Natsu. Everyone in the room (except for a passed out (h/c) head) stared at the boy, causing him to feel awkward, and he felt a dark aura emanating from a certain table.

"Natsu!" Lucy growled menacingly. The fire mage stepped back, in fear of the girls.

"What did I do now?" he muttered.

"(F/n) mentioned the expression 'dragons mating season'." Cana stated, glaring at the boy.

"Ring a bell?" Mirajane intervened, her expression was hard and threatening.

Gray's, Happy's and even Gajeel's jaws dropped; Natsu blushed, trying to hide his face in his trademark scarf.

"Natsu! If something happens to (f/n), I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Lucy threatened. The other girls simply nodded, silently agreeing to the blonde.

"I trust you at least used protection. One Natsu in the guild is already more than enough!" the Master stated. "We don't have the need of another one running around the place!"

At this, the dragon slayer's face went paler than a sheet as he muttered an almost inaudible: "Oh no…"


End file.
